


我的茉莉

by colonial



Series: flowers [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, 牛桃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonial/pseuds/colonial
Summary: 背景是法属印度支那，混血儿凡凡和小少爷桃桃，错的时间遇到对的人。





	我的茉莉

**Author's Note:**

> be短篇

　　我的房子里摆了很多盆茉莉花，每一盆都是我亲手种的，我也亲自给它们浇水，客厅、卧室、餐厅，几乎每一个房间都有。开花的时候我的房子充满了浓郁的香气，这使我想到我在印度支那度过的童年和少年时期，我印象中那里总是很热，总是有浓郁的茉莉花香。

　　

　　我出生在西贡，是一个欧亚混血儿。我的父亲是法国人，母亲是中国人，他们没有结婚，父亲是殖民地官员，在法国有真正的妻子，在我五岁的时候父亲就抛弃我们回法国了。他给我妈妈和我留下了一点财产，我们就靠这点财产生活，活得很拮据。妈妈给我取名吴亦凡，我就像一个普通中国小孩一样在堤岸中国城长大，肮脏的街道、窄小的房屋、灰头土脸的中国人和越南人，这就是我们的生活。

　　

　　我九岁的时候，殖民地政府派人来我家，要把我接走接受法国人的教育。那天夜里下着大雨，我们空荡荡的房子里妈妈躺在床上哭泣，我掀开白色的蚊帐，把头靠在妈妈的肚子上，我发誓要出人头地，让妈妈幸福。我们两个哭了半宿，我哭湿了妈妈的白裙子。我美丽的妈妈，她值得最好的一切。

　　

　　第二天我和政府派来的人去了寄宿学校，离别的时候我忍住没有再哭，尽管妈妈又哭了。

　　

　　学校的生活还不错，其实比在家的时候生活条件好的多，只是我很孤独，我无比想念妈妈。后来我习惯了孤独，直到一个叫tao的小孩进入我的生活。

　　

　　他是一个漂亮的黑皮肤的中国小孩，比我小三岁，长着一双看起来很单纯的眼睛，他看着我的时候我觉得他很信任我。他刚来学校时不会法语，老师就让我帮忙给他翻译，我不可避免的照顾他，他很依赖我，他用中文叫我哥哥。后来他的法语说得好了，可他还是和我形影不离，我觉得他爱我，这种感觉挺好的，被人需要被人爱的感觉。

　　

　　tao和我不同，他家很有钱，是个很受宠爱的孩子，他很天真。他很崇拜我，说他有一天要成为我这样的人。他不懂，我这样的人有什么好呢，我是个被抛弃的孩子，尽管我有妈妈，但学校里的人都叫我们这些混血儿孤儿。我才想成为他呢。

　　

　　我们总是晚上在床上聊天，我说我妈妈希望我娶一个白人女孩，做一个法国人。他说他是中国人，他属于西贡，属于堤岸，他永远也不会离开这里。

　　

　　我给他讲我和妈妈的生活，我说我很想妈妈，我哭他也跟着我哭，他紧紧搂着我，把脸埋在我的颈间。

　　

　　在那些傍晚我们买好米酒和小吃，拿到小河边，一边喝酒一边聊天。有时我们安静的躺在草地上，听着河水的声音，感受凉凉的风吹过我们的脸颊。tao很喜欢这条小河，他说他家在堤岸的房子就挨着大河，这样在河边待着让他想起了在家的时候，虽然这条河小得多但更平静，他也很喜欢。

　　

　　我十五六岁的时候长成了一个英俊的男孩，尽管我长得并不特别像白人，但大家都说我是混血儿里最漂亮的。我开始想要得到女孩的注意，而我总是能成功。在假日的白天我和女孩偷偷约会，在夜里我给tao讲白天我和女孩经历的一切。tao总是眼睛亮亮的看着我，他说他也想试试，我说他还是个小屁孩，他就笑着和我闹。

　　

　　有一天tao像往常一样悄悄掀开蚊帐爬上我的床，但唉声叹气躺在我旁边。

　　

　　我问他怎么了，他说：“他们说你们这些混血儿从学校毕业后可能会被派到别的地方去，你还有一年就毕业了，我们可能以后再也见不到了。”

　　

　　我不知道该说什么，想到离别我也有点难受。

　　

　　他继续说：“哥哥，你答应我，不离开印度支那，好不好？”

　　

　　我说好，他说我敷衍他，要我对着上帝发誓，我有点犹豫，但我看着他期盼的眼睛不想让他失望，我发了誓。他立刻开心起来，亲了我的脸好几下。他说他爱我，永远爱我。我说我也是。

　　

　　校工在唱我们都听不懂的越南歌曲，我们躺在白色蚊帐里，周围充斥着浓郁的茉莉花香，蚊帐隔绝了我们和外面，蚊帐里是只有我们两个的美好的小世界。这是我在印度支那最快乐的一段记忆。

　　

　　临近毕业，我得到了拿奖学金去巴黎上大学的机会。我想起那个和tao的约定，我已经做好决定，我要去巴黎，我必须得离开tao，为了我的前程和妈妈的幸福。

　　

　　我在学校里到处找tao，我要在白天和他说我的决定，我怕到了晚上他大吵大闹让别人都听见。我在网球场找到了他，他看到我过来笑着和我招手，走过来亲热的揽着我的腰，对我说：“你怎么来了，哥哥，我打得好不好？”

　　

　　“很好。”虽然我没看，但是tao一直很有运动天赋。“有件事我想和你说。”

　　

　　他用那双让我很难拒绝的眼睛看着我，然而我这次下定了决心，他怎么样都没用。

　　

　　“我得到了奖学金，我要去巴黎上大学。”

　　

　　“你答应过我的！”他果然开始吼起来了。

　　

　　“这是个很难得的机会，我不想放弃。”

　　

　　tao推了我一把，离开了网球场。

　　

　　晚上我掀开tao的蚊帐，他的眼睛红红的湿湿的，刚刚哭过。他躺在枕头上，正拿着一块玻璃镇纸看。那是我送给他的，价格有点贵，我攒了很久的钱。它很漂亮，玻璃里面是西贡随处可见的茉莉花。其实买的时候有别的名贵的花的，但我就想送给tao这个，他很像茉莉花，看着纯洁但散发出浓烈的香味。

　　

　　tao看着我，说：“骗子。”

　　

　　我不说话，他更生气了，举了举手中的玻璃镇纸，朝蚊帐外的地上砸去。洁白的茉莉花从玻璃碎片中滚出来。

　　

　　我转头走了。

　　

　　我和妈妈离开的时候没有人送行，我站在轮船的甲板上到处看，我在人群中找tao，也许他会最后来看我一眼，但是他没有来。轮船缓缓离开港口，我看着熟悉的地方越来越远，心中充满了酸涩的感觉。想到不确定的未来我很怕。

　　

　　漫长的航行中，我总是待在甲板上，看着夕阳落下，看夜里的星空，看白天一望无际的海和翻滚的浪花，我有时忍不住落泪。有时我会想到tao，他说过他爱我，永远爱我，他也食言了，我们扯平了，互不相欠。我们以后永远不会再见，这挺好的。

　　

　　我在巴黎不断听到tao的消息，先是他和一个男生厮混被学校开除了，然后是他父亲破产了，他过得很潦倒。

　　

　　有一天我收到一封来自印度支那的信，居然是tao寄给我的，信是用法文写的，很短很客气。

　　

　　请您原谅我的一时冲动，对不起。

　　

　　我看完后把它扔进了燃着火的壁炉，已经过去了，我们没有关系了。

　　

　　几个月后我收到了tao的死讯，他死在了二十二岁，死因是酒后和人斗殴，他被对方的匕首扎进了心脏。

　　

　　后来我经历了二战，经历了结婚和离婚，经历了妈妈的去世。

　　

　　我从不缺少女朋友，但我对她们的爱消逝的非常快，我觉得我从没有得到过真正的爱情。

　　

　　有几年我经常梦到印度支那，梦到tao，我们还是十几岁的样子，在那个炎热的殖民地无忧无虑的在一起说笑玩闹。那时我开始养茉莉花，把它们摆满屋子。后来我不再梦到tao了，我几乎忘了他，但我依然精心照顾茉莉花。

　　

　　现在我八十五岁了，我感觉到我快死了，这段日子我经常想起tao，我有种强烈的感觉，我死后就会见到他了。

　　

　　我躺在床上奄奄一息，我的女儿找来了一个神父，他问我：“你为你一生中种种罪恶深感悔恨，是不是？”我说不出话，神父开始举行忏悔仪式。

　　

　　在神父念诵拉丁文的时候我看到了tao，他笑着用中文叫我哥哥，感谢主，我努力在胸口划了个十字。我的tao，我的茉莉花，我想我们马上就能在一起了。


End file.
